Carol Ferris: The Green Lantern
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: The Green Lantern Corps has long stood protecting the universe from evil. Now under threat by a being called Parallax. One of the greatest of the Green Lanterns, Abin Sur, falls to his might. Before his death Abin Sur crash lands on earth where the Ring must choose his successor. But what if Hal Jordan isn't the chosen one? What if instead it's Carol Ferris? *Based on 2011 film*
1. Chapter 1

**Carol Ferris: The Green Lantern Prologue**

For billions of years the Green Lantern Corps has been the eminence of pure light that has always protected the universe from the force of darkness and its agents. The everlasting symbols of peace and justice. The Green Lantern Corps was created being celestial beings known as the Guardians of the Universe, who harnessed the green essence of will power to create this highly diverse intergalactic police force that vigilantly safeguards the multitude of galaxy's across space. With so many planets the universe was divided into 3,600 sectors with a Green Lantern assigned to one each. Charged with defending the planets residing in those territories into such a time when it came for them to pass on their burden to the next Green Lantern that would end up taking their place in this divine right.

The Ring choses its master, a partner.

It takes someone with a powerful strength of will and pure of heart to be picked for this great honor.

From the beginning, throughout the great length of time, no human has ever been presented with this honorable fate.

Who would've ever thought that Carol Ferris would ever be the one eventually presented with the honor of being the very first Green Lantern from Earth?

But then again she is the most obvious candidate to be granted it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed two days from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the storyline plot the direction will take in face of the roll switches.**

 **Carol Ferris: The Green Lantern Chapter 1**

 **1993:**

For a ten year old Caroline Ferris, Carol for short, is a strong, intelligent, headstrong, charming, and eloquent young lady for her age. She's very advanced with high aspirations to where she desires her future to lead.

As the daughter of Carl Ferris the owner of the aerospace company Ferris Aircraft that's not a big surprise. She wants to be a pilot one day and hold a high position in her father's company. She strives for excellence in her schoolwork, but today she's excused from going because something big is going on at Ferris Aircraft.

The test flight of a brand new jet the company has concocted. This model has been labeled Saber One. The team of engineers and scientists have made so phenomenal advancements in their tech lately so they really need to test it out to the full extent. This is very important. The contracts that possibly can be landed after a triumph this big are huge. All the adults are looking forward to it.

Carol is situated in her father's office. It has a magnificent vantage point where she can see everything over the entire facility.

From the terrace outside the spacious office Carol watches as the current pilot Martin Jordan is prepping for takeoff. He's one of the best here and a good friend to her own father.

This is the reason for the friendship she has with his son.

Hal Jordon.

Speaking of which Carol smiles as she sees Hal booking it over the tarmac to see his father before the launch. Like her Hal isn't at school, but she has a feeling that he's skipping class instead of going. Carol can't blame him for this. She loves watching the test flights, too.

Hal and Carol had met years ago at a company barbeque during the summer. They've been fast friends ever since, having so much in common.

Carol releases a wide yawn covering her mouth like a proper little lady. Just because she likes being here at the base doesn't exactly mean she's a morning person.

As Carol watches she sees her own father join the group beginning to lead Hal away supposedly to find her. Martin Jordan takes off his pilots jacket and tosses it over to Hal for him to have. Carol couldn't hear them over the distance and other planes nearby, but judging by the beaming grin on Hal's face as he dons the jacket it must've been pretty fabulous to make him that happy.

Being so focused on what's happening bellow Carol failed to notice she has an extra visitor until he's standing directly behind her.

"Hi."

Oh, it's just Hector Hammond, son of Senator Robert Hammond.

Hector is the exact same age as her and Hal, but he is completely different. He's a total nerd and somewhat weird. He's not into anything in preference to the planes or anything likewise at all. Don't get her wrong. Hector has a really sweet and kind disposition yet he's incredibly shy and standoffish.

Hector is currently fidgeting anxiously trying to work up the nerve to talk to her.

Smiling a greeting, Carol said "Oh, hey, Hector."

"Hey. So, um, I have this book," said Hector, excitedly showing it to her. "It's about the possibility of life on other planets."

"Cool," said Carol.

"Close. It almost has to exist, but-," said Hector, really digging deep into the subject.

Hector never got to finish. Hal arrived right then and there.

"Hal," exclaimed Carol, abandoning Hector to run over and meet him.

"Hey, Carol," said Hal, waving at her as he hustles inside.

"Hey," said Carol, high-fiving him.

Hector hadn't moved. Remaining where he was standing quite dejectedly.

Oblivious to this, Hal said "Hector, you still want to trade hot wheels?"

Hal takes out the one he brought.

Hot wheels is a popular toy car franchise that a lot of kids are into, even girls. Just not Carol.

"Sure," said Hector, irritated, digging into his pocket for the hot wheels car he agreed to trade with Hal.

This gathering is interrupted by another addition.

Senator Robert Hammond himself.

"Well, look who's here," said Senator Robert Hammond, teeth flashing. "Our future test pilot. The jacket suits you, Son."

"Thanks, Sir," said Hal, straightening at the praise.

Senator Robert Hammond ruffles his hair.

Quietly, Hector said "Hi, Dad."

"Hey. You know, I keep telling Hector books are fine, but, every once in a while, it's not such a bad idea to get out in the real world. Right, Hal," said Senator Robert Hammond.

Carol frowns. That's mean of Senator Robert Hammond to say that about his own flesh and blood. She cast a sympathetic glance at Hector softening at the disquieted expression now layered on his face that the old man seems to be ignoring or is just plain clueless about.

Thankfully Carol Ferris enters at that exact moment.

"Hey, Bob," he said.

Gleefully shaking hands with him, Senator Robert Hammond said "The man of the hour. Nothing like a first flight to get the blood boiling, eh, Carl?"

"Couldn't agree more," said Carl, going over to wrap an arm around his daughter.

Returning the embrace, Carol said "Dad. Can we watch from down in the field?"

"Sure," granted Carl Ferris.

For Carol and Hal that's all they needed. They darted out of there faster than a bullet, eager to join the festivities.

"You kids be careful. Stay with the engineers," called Carl Ferris, trailing behind them at a much slower pace.

This left Hector alone in the dust. Who, in spite of his own father's good natured urgings, chose to not follow. Instead preferring to stay there all alone after enduring all that rejection.

Hal and Carol race down to the main runway where the demonstration is to be held. It's a close finish where Hal wins by less than a foot.

These two would be watching the proceedings on the ground while Carl Ferris and Senator Robert Hammond are up top on the Paris Tower to monitor the situation.

At first everything appears to be functioning perfectly. As Martin Jordan propels down the runway the entire crowd breaks into cheers and applause knowing this is going to be a great demonstration.

Time for a rude awakening.

Martin Jordan is barely off the ground when the rear thrusters ignited and explode.

Screams erupt as people scatter to get out of the way. Saber One is flying wildly as Martin Jordan battles for control. He crashes on the opposite end of the field, skimming Paris Tower on the way.

The main impression is not promising. There's fire everywhere surrounding the jet. Hal runs over desperate to see if his father is still alive. The jacket slips from his shoulders onto the ground. Carol instinctively runs beside him. Hal is almost ready to give up when the top of the cockpit ejects. Hal skids to a stop as he observes his father stand up. The two lock eyes.

At that exact moment disaster strikes.

The entire Saber One implodes, engulfing Martin Jordan in an inferno and killing him instantly.

The force of the blast knocks both Carol and Hal onto their backs.

Stunned Hal slowly staggers to his feet staring in horror at the wreckage that has killed his father.

Carol cries with her hands over her mouth and nose. These tears aren't shed for her. Sorrow fills Carols heart as she sees devastation take its toll on her friend.

Firefighters and paramedics arrive on the scene to lend assistance, but they're already too late.

Martin Jordon is gone.

There's nothing Carol can do except for one single thing.

Carol cautiously walks up to Hal and took his hand in her own. She doesn't say anything to Hal, merely lending consolation and solace in face of this tragedy.

After all that's what friends are for.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the alterations in the storyline plot created from the direction it will take in face of the role switches to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Carol Ferris: The Green Lantern Chapter 2**

 **Present Day:**

Carl swears she's going to kill Hal.

Carol Ferris has come a very long way since she was a little kid on that fateful day of the tragic test flight crash that snuffed the life out of one of Ferri's Aircrafts most valued employees and a dear friend to the Ferris family.

Normally an occurrence like that would leave a deep imprint of fear inside a person. No way in hell that's Carol.

Carol has refused to allow fear to define which most certainly shows in all the accomplishments she's achieved in her short yet busy lifetime.

Graduated the top of her class in university and becoming a top notch pilot after she excelled at the air force academy for flight school. Afterwards it didn't really surprise anyone when she became CEO and Vice President of Ferris Aircraft.

Truly Carol has basically overcome anything that has dared to step in her path. All except for one little teensy detail.

Hal Jordan.

They were close friends for years, always keep the other stable. Later on their friendship developed into something more and the two of them became an item.

That was a disaster.

She broke it off with him and the two have maintained a professional yet strained relationship ever since. Hal's immature, arrogant, obnoxious, and constant ignorant attitude definitely doesn't help.

And yet Hal still has somehow become a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft just as his father was before him.

Honestly it really pisses Carol off that he doesn't take majority of things seriously. Including his work. Oh she knows that despite the annoying exterior he does for the most part it's the other times that make her blood boil.

Like today.

In less than half an hour there's going to be a test flight against some high tech remote control state of the art saber jet flyers. She and Hal will be going up against them testing their strengths, weaknesses, and limitations. This is an extremely important presentation that absolutely cannot go wrong.

Hal better get his ass here soon and the moment he does she's going to give him a piece of her mind.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year!**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2** **nd** **Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
